Markus Hotaru
Markus Hotaru (マーカスほたる Mākasu Hotaru) is a powerful mage who used to secrectly works as the famous vigilante/thief Infamous. He now works as the Guild Ace for the Twilight Phoenix Guild. Appearence Markus is a tall well built mage covered in irezumi style tattoos and scars, sporting pure white hair and eye that seem to blend amber and red to give them a almost demonic appearence. He is known for his red sleeveless trenchcoat, Black trousers that have 4 stapes on them; one half way up the shins, another just below the knees another just above the knees and the last halfway up the thigh. He also wears black cowboy/combat hybrid boots with a special spur on the left boot. He has a strange habit of wearing 2-3 belts as well all at different angles. Under his trenchcoat he normally wears a black vest with red highlights that look like wings wrapping around his torso. When wearing his mask and armor his hair take a black star burst pattern and his tattoos turn black and grey instead of full colour as usual. This makes it harder to figure out his indentity. After forming the Twilight Phoenix guild Markus applied the guild mark to the back of his left hand. Gallery Markus2.png|Young Markus without his mask Markus.jpg|Young Markus in trouble again Kitsune mask by amishgirlbrooklyn.jpg|Markus mask 1 (during time skip) Kitsune final.36164350 std.png|Markus' mask 2 (during time skip) Kitsune mask 2 by bloodprincexiii-d50kxm7.jpg|Markus' mask (post-time skip) Personality Markus has a simple personality upholding honor, loyalty, justice and respect. but he also has some quirks such as his seemingly slacker attitude to most things except food and fighting, He's normally seen napping in various spots around the towns and cities he stops off at. Despite this he's always up for a fight and loves ones that are stacked against him. As Infamous he takes a much more grim attitude focused on his task and brutal in his execution of them. He seems to prefer ambush and terror tactics when in combat and prefers to talk very little. Though after founding the Twilight Phoenix Guild he seemed to loose the Infamous attitude when outside of combat. But still retained a lighter almost cocky side. History Not much is known about Markus even to him. All that is known is when he was a child (about 4-5) his home was attacked by Dark Mages and his family was killed the shock of what he saw forced his mind to give him amnesia. He was eventually found wondering the country side by The Storm Phoenix Bolterus, who after much persuation taught the young Markus as Bolterus refered to him the power of The Storm Phoenix Slayer magic a form of magic designed to hunt and kill feral Phoenix. After years of training Bolterus left to dwell inside of a mighty storm, MArkus on the other hand went to bring justice to the world and look for a strong guild or group of mages to fight with. He eventually takes the persona of Infamous to act without the restirctions of law and the magic council, attack corrupt officials, crimelords and dark mages without permission or what could be seen as a reason other than the search for justice. Synopsis Known Magic and Abilities. *'Storm Phoenix Slayer Magic' (暴風雨の滅鳳凰魔法 Bōfūu no Metsuhōō Mahō): This is the most powerful of the Phoenix Slayer types; it uses both sound in the form of concussive blasts and lightning to boost physical abilities and unleash devasting damage. The most iconic spell of this as well as all the Phoenix slayer is the Diving Phoenix spell which in the Storm version's case will take the form of a phoenix made of lightning dive down on their opponant causing a huge explosion. The only main weaknesses of this slayer style is none-conductive material and submertion in water. Markus counters the water based weakness by wearing a special amulet. This style also gives him incredible boosts in his healing when needed and the potentual to ressurect once a week. *'Weapon Card Magic' (武器のカードマジック Buki no Kādo Majikku): Markus possesses a variant of Card Magic known as Weapon Card Magic, which allows him to materialize various weapons from cards. The weapons depend on the picture on the card. He, however almost never uses this magic despite being proficient with it. *'Telekinesis' (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Markus has great skill in this magic. While not a master he can lift and throw great weight across large distances. *'Repair Magic' (修理魔法 Shūri Mahō) If his clothes are damaged, instead of having to buy new ones or pay to get them repaired, Markus has learned Repair Magic to fix any rips, tears and other forms of damages to his clothes and armor. *'Transformation' (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): While not used often, Markus is an expert in Transformation spells. He can easily change his appearance to make it easier to complete jobs. *'Requip:' Markus has basic skill in this form of magic he mainly uses it to summon his armour & mask or headphones. *'Master Martial Artist': Markus is a martial arts master creating a style known as Twilight Phoenix Kenpo, the style is a powerful form of combat using mainly kicks and open hand techniques infused with magic. A common tactic is Markus using ambush tactics to open the fight and during the fight using the enviroment to his advantage. The style is unique only to Markus and is always evolving and improving, he constantly takes tricks from other fighters and adapts them to his own fighting style. The stance is very loose and adaptable as well, it involves his legs out to roughly shoulder length and his arms are postioned in certain positions; his left arm is extended slightly bend with his two middle fingers slightly bent inwards while the index, pinky and thumb are extended. The right is tucked up as if ready to throw a punch with his hand slightly clenched. See the page here for techniques *'Weapon Master': Markus is also a very talented weapons master due to his Weapon Card magic and is able to out match most soldiers in a duel. **'Sword:' Markus has masterful skill in a blade. Able to use a veriaty of attacks when he needs. His main usage of the sword is fast attacks darting in and out of attack range while deflecting and countering any attacks that get close. **'Dual Swords:' Like a single blade Markus can weild two he uses the same tactics as with a single sword but more aggressivly. **'Spear:' With a spear Markus uses it's reach to his advantage. He attacks with rapid lunges and thrusts and uses wide swings when needed. **'Dual short spears:' Markus uses the twin short spears' speed and length to his advantage twirling them around while slashing and stabbing his enemies. **'Staff:' Like the spear Markus uses the staff's reach to his advantage but utilizes more strikes and locks with the staff itself. **'Fighting Sticks:' With fighting sticks Markus uses fast and painful strike at the enemy getting inside their guard and pounding at joints and soft spots. **'Axe:' Markus basicly cleaves at his enemies with this weapon. Using it's heavy head to crash down onto the skulls of his foes. *'Talisman Magic:' Markus uses small rectangle peices of paper called Talismans. These have magic symbols drawn on them and allow him to use one shot spells from various mystic disiplines like fire, water, earth etc. To use them he sometimes needs to preform several hand movements which can make them unsuitable for fast paced combat but make a great tool at the begginging or in slow more tactical combat. **'Fire Talismans:' Cover the fire based spells used ***'Pyre Talisman:' These talismans set anyone/anything it touches alight ***'Blaze Talisman:' These talisman send out fireballs at the enemy. ***'Incinerate Talisman:' These send out streams of fire. **'Earth Talismans:' Cover the Earth based spells used ***'Quake Talisman:' Once this talisman hits the ground and is activated it creates a small earthquake. ***'Fissure Talisman:' This talisman creates a huge crack to appear in the ground dropping their enemies down and trapping them beneath the earth. ***'Pillar Talisman:' This creates columns or spikes fromt eh ground made of earth and/or stone. **'Water Talismans:' Water based spells ***'Spout Talisman:' This creates a high pressue jet fo water to hit the enemy(s). ***'Wave Talisman:' This creates and sends a huge wave fo water to smash into the enemy(s). It's particularly handy in a enclosed room. ***'Bubble Talisman:' This creates a water bubble to capture and potentually drown the helpless enemy in it. **'Air/Wind Talisman:' Air and wing based spells ***'Wind Edge Talisman:' This send a blade of air into the enemy(s) slicing them to peices with ease. ***'Tornado Talisman:' This creates a vortex of wind to stop the enemy in their tracks if caught in the outt vortex or suffocate the enemy if caught in the eye due to the air pressure. ***'Gust Talisman:' This isn't intended for damaging the enemy it's intended to break defences and if needed create a dust cloud for stealth. **'Darkness/Shadow Talisman:' Covers darkness and shadow based spells. ***'Dark Hand Talisman:' Creates several shadow hands to reach out and hold the enemy(s) in place. ***'Dark Crush Talisman:' This talisman creates a ball of darkness magic that upon impact constricts the enemy with darkness tendrils. ***'Shadow Fist Talisman:' This creates a shadow fist to fly out and punch the enemy. **'Illusion Talismans:' These cover the illusion spells. ***'Fear Talisman:' This causes the victim to experience their worst fear until the spell is lifted. ***'Ghost Talisman:' This causes the caster and allies to vanish from the victims sight despite remaining the the same spot. ***'Anger Talisman:' Despite this talisman seeming like a bad idea it's useful to make a skill fighter sloppy. *'Immense Magic Power': Markus' power is inhuman but due to his limited control over it's full power he has applied 'breakers' to limit his magical output, these breakers are 4 tattoos on his body. 2 are located at the base of the neck and about an inche above the base of his spine, the last two are located on his shoulder blades. The reason for this hard to control power is due to his second origin, he unlocked it at an early age while he body wasn't truely ready. When released it looks like white and black lightning but sounds like thunder. *'Immense Physical Capabilities': Markus' physical abilities even without his Slayer magic giving him a boost is amazing, he is feared in many places as a demon in human form. Out fo fairness though he does limit his capabilities till he needs to go all out with them. **'Strength:' Markus' strength is scary he able to crush steel with one hand and leaving giant craters making it look like a meteor landing at full power. His leg strength is great enough he can jump high into the sky to avoid any ground effecting attacks. **'Speed:' Markus in terms of speed is crazy, even without his Phoenix Slayer Magic he can move at blinding speeds that benifit his role as a thief and night-stalking vigilante. Able to appea r behind someone and vanish in a split second. After forming his guild and semi-retiring for the vigilante life, his speed still benifits him greatly. When using his Slayer Magic his speed can increase to almost match a lightning bolt. **'Durability:' Markus is no stranger to taking hits. During his training with Bolterus he gained incredibly tough flesh, he is able to be hit with powerful elemental attacks and hard be effected. Even his mental durability is amazing able to withstand psychological punishment that would break a normal mage and keep fighting. **'Reflexes:' Markus can block and catch attacks and incoming object with great skill. Even fighting 25 experienced bandits attacking from all sides at once can barely touch him. **'Agility:' Markus is amazingly agile he can proform acrobatic stuns even while incombat with little effort. To get around cities easily he uses a fast flowing method of mvoements using flips, rolls and vaults ot get over walls and other obstructions. Due to this his balance is also amazing able to run even when the floor shifts under his feet with subtle but effective repositioning of his feet. **'Senses:' Markus due to his Phoenix Slayer Magic has amazing senses. His senses of smell, taste, touch and hearing are amazing able to out do everyone without some kinda of trick to increase their own. However his eyesight is the major strength, thanks to the magic he can see miles with fully clarety and even see through walls. *'Master Theif': Due to living on the streets Markus taught himself how to steal and became proficiant in the art and uses it when tailing dark mages and their minions. *'Great Magical Knowledge': Despite not knowing other magic styles he does have enough knowledge to tutor others in their magic style. *'Tactical Genius:' When fighting as Infamous he uses fear and ambush tactics to make his work alot easier. He'll attack from hidden locations and move at top speed to avoid any relaiations. This combined with the ambushes against unsuspecting targets only to be found by their allies makes the fear rise and lets him finish them off. Equipment *'Magic Headphones': Markus also has a set of magic headphones which play his favourite type of music (Thrash Metal & Melodic Death Metal) He normally has them around his neck or summons them. The Headphones can also turn into a black and red face mask that covers his entire head, when in this form they keep their ability to play music and also broadcast it like a radio. *'Armour:' Markus makes use of a unique armour when using his Infamous persona. All the armour comprises of is a lightly armoured left shoulder which covers the left side of his chest. That links to a black leather frame on the upper arm which finally ends with a armoured gauntlet, his other arm is just the same armoured gauntlet with both has an enchantment that allows Markus to slide down surfaces he can't jump from. This kicks in when he charges his lightning through to the tips of the fingers. To protect his face and identity he wears a white and red fox mask (later black and red). His boots are covered with the same segmented plate armour than the gauntlets but only covers the top side of the boots. *'The Charge:' A handy tool Zero gave Markus when they first fought together. This small crystal can absorb and store near limitless amounts of elemental magic. Markus store lightning in this small gem and gets Zero to charge it after use. When squeezed it release it's power into whatever it's touching like Markus who absorbs it and lets him enter Phoenix Force. However Markus rarely uses this unless he absolutly needs to. Trivia *Markus' hand to hand combat style is based on a combination of Tae-Kwon-Do, Chinese Martial Arts, Capoeria, Lethwei, Aiki-Jujitsu, Boxing, Ninjutsu and Eskrima. The stance is based on Bruce Lee's classic stance (basicly this http://browse.deviantart.com/art/DSC-Dashiell-Badhorse-185550752). His weapon based style is a mash up of free style techniques and chinese swordsmanship with elements of fencing and kenjutsu. *When relaxing he's either seen sleeping, reading, meditating or training. *Markus' theme(s) are Death Before Dishonor by 5 Finger Death Punch when in a fight, Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships for everyday things and a random song (can't think of one atm) for when those two songs don't apply. *Alittle known fact its that Markus is an amazing guitarist, Zero states he helped him learn by transfering the knowledge into his mind via his Archive Magic. *Markus' fav saying is "Walk towards death, fight for life." *Here's a list of facts not mentioned in the articles above: **His favirote food(s) is Ramen and Onion Rings. **He has an I.Q. of 196 mainly focused around tactics, history and philosophy. **He loves music (Heavy MEtal and Rock). **Markus would love to face the S-Class/S-Class level Mages from Fairy Tail. Especially Natsu and Gildarts. **Hates tyrants, bullies and scumbag criminals. **Has a thing for cats. **Can let out a battle cry that mimics a Phoenix/Eagles cry Stats During the last Crescent Archipelago Tournment, Markus woed the crowd and judges with a flawless victory score and was voted to be one of the strongest mages to have lived by The Mochina Weekly newspaper. They done a huge spread that took up the bulk of the issue about his past, magic and combat skills, this included the power chart. Behind the Scenes Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Sword user Category:Lost Magic User Category:Phoenix Slayer Category:Weapon user Category:Holder-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Thief Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Guild Ace Category:Mage Category:Married Characters Category:Twilight Phoenix Mage Category:Twilight Phoenix Guild Category:Independent Mage Category:Martial Artist